Calling All Angels
by Moonwalker Fantasies
Summary: To Bella, Michael Jackson is an angel. Michael is a non-celeb, going through high school and everything. He's actually a pretty smart student and everyone's calling him a geek. But Bella falls in love with him and has to face some consequences...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to be a chapter story. It's going to be pretty long from what I'm thinking. But I might make the chapters long as well. But we'll see. (: The main characters in here are going to be 18, except Michael looks like he is in the **BAD** era. I hope you guys enjoy this! This will have tons of twists & turns and stuff so…yeah. XD

ALSO, Michael isn't a pop-star in here. He's a normal person. Non-celeb. XD

**READREADREAD VERY IMPORTANT!: **THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR OBVIOUS CAUSES. If you do not like sexual themes or mild swearing, then you may a bit offended... lol. So, please, no flames on that. I'll let you know if there's any sexual themes in any chapters so that you may skip it if you'd like. This chapter has a mild scene but not too descriptive...you should be able to handle it...(:

* * *

**Calling All Angels**

Chapter 1

It was May, obviously because of the weather getting warmer. Although it's always warm in California, it was just getting warmer.

But nevertheless, it was only May 1st, so it was still quite a long time before summertime.

With that fact, the students in Cedar Point High School were not happy with that.

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how bad I want summer to come!" Roxanne complained, closing her locker. She was the popular girl. She had long platinum blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. She always wore Hollister clothing and she would be caught dead if she didn't. She wasn't exactly the nicest girl around though.

"Totally, right!" Addison agreed. She was best friends with Roxanne. She had shoulder-length brown hair with darker blue eyes and always wore Pacific Sun-wear (Pacsun) clothing. She was a lot nicer than Roxanne though.

"I really want to go swimming.. Ugh I can't believe it's only April."

"Yeah…"

"Hey look, there's Bella and Robin! Hi guys!" She waved to them, motioning them to get over to where she was.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Bella greeted, along with her best friend Robin. Bella had long black hair, with hazel-blue eyes, and is very friendly, and wore whatever. Robin had shining red hair with brown eyes, extremely friendly and a bit weird. She wears a bit of weird clothing as well.

"Nothing…we're just complaining about how this month is extremely slow."

"I know…I want May to come already."

"Totally…Ew…"

"What?" They all asked.

"It's Michael…the geeky kid?"

"Ooh yeah, ewww!" Addison said shortly after.

"Oh, come on guys…he's not that bad," Bella contrasted, standing up for him.

"Are you kidding me? He knows like all the answers in like, the hardest classes ever, and he has always been on high honor roll. Plus, what's even weirder is that he was once black, but now he's turning tan? I say he bleached his skin. It doesn't even look good on him."

"Roxanne, will you shush! He could hear you, he's right there, you know," Bella interrupted.

"Oh, like I care. Come on, as I hate to say this, let's get to class. I can't afford another detention."

Bella sighed, now feeling really bad for Michael, because she knew he had heard everything. She saw him slam the locker and walk away.

School was long over, and Bella had just left the school, noticing right away it got dark. She had asked her music teacher if she could play with the piano a little bit. Apparently she got carried away and played for almost two hours.

She sighed and shrugged it off, putting on her cardigan since it was a bit chilly. She started to walk home.

Her home really wasn't that far off. Actually, it would only take her ten minutes. Five minutes had passed and she could see her neighborhood in a short distance.

Suddenly she heard voices.

"Heh-hey! Lookie here! What a sight, eh guys?" She turned around and saw three men, one black, one white, and one seemed mixed. They were all wearing dirty grey sweatshirts and ripped denim jeans. Their hands seemed dirty as well.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting…"

"Why thank you, and might I say, you look mighty bangable," the black one mentioned, the others agreeing.

"W-What…? No…No!" She ran away, knowing all too well that they were rapists.

But they were too fast for her. Two of them grabbed her arms while the other one clamped her mouth shut to keep her from screaming.

"You ain't going anywhere until we're finished with you. All three of us."

She tried to be as loud as she could with her muffled screams.

"Aww she so cute, ain't she?" They all pulled her into an empty dark hallway in between houses. She kicked and struggled but they were too strong for her petite form. Tears formed in her eyes. Then they pushed her on the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her for almost a minute. The black one unzipped her shorts while the other two gripped her breasts through her shirt.

"No…please…"

"You've never been with a man before, huh? Haha…well, pretty soon you will!"

"No! I don't want to…Stop…please…" she sobbed.

"Shut up, you bitch," he slapped her across the face and spanked her thigh.

"Ugh…!" She squeezed her eyes shut as he felt his chubby fingers run across her inner lips through her underwear. She wanted everything over now. She didn't want her first to be with a rapist, damn it.

Well, her wish came true.

"Get off of her." They all looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hey! Well, if it isn't lil' Mike! What's up homie? Say, you wanna help us bang this little cutie here?"

He gave him an angry glare before grabbing his sweatshirt, pushing him against the brick wall and picked him up, making him groan in pain from the texture of the wall. The two guys were absolutely shocked at this man's strength.

"You touch that girl again, and I will have you arrested for life and I will certainly make sure that your life in jail is so miserable you'll want to die in seven days." After that threat, he let him go and he fell on the floor. But he quickly regained himself and ran as fast as he could, along with his friends.

Truth be told, Bella's heart was beating terribly fast. She, at first, was so scared of being raped, but now she was absolutely shocked by this "geeky kid" turn into a brave and heroic man. He was so quiet all the time, and to hear that threat he made gave her massive goosebumps. She even felt not worthy to be in his presence.

He finally came over to her and bent down to her level. "You okay?" His voice was back to that quiet mood now, but with a hint of concern in it.

She stared into his eyes. She never noticed how captivating they really were. "Y-Yeah…"

His eyes seemed to soften with relief. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Thank you…a lot."

"You're welcome…" and with that, he started to walk away.

"Uh…wait!" She caught up with him and walked with him. "Let me walk with you to your house at least…please?"

"How about your house so I can assure that you will be safe on your way…"

"Yes…that's even better." And so the two walked back home. It was pretty quiet on the way, and it was only a five-minute walk.

They stopped in front of the steps leading to her house. "Be careful next time…okay? This really isn't a safe neighborhood."

"Of course I will. Thanks for your concern…"

He wore a small smile and nodded. He was just about to be on his way but she brought up something.

"Listen…don't listen to what Roxanne said earlier in school…she's like that sometimes. Well, maybe all the time. But, it's not the truth. Well, it sorta is, about you being smart and everything. But I'm sure you don't bleach…" She trailed off, noticing she was rambling.

He chuckled. "I know…thanks…I'll see you later, Marybella."

Her mouth opened as she watched him leave. How'd he know her full name? She shook her head and went inside her house, getting on her pajamas and crashed on the bed, going to sleep immediately.

* * *

It's short I know, but I've got like other chapters already ready, so they'll be up soon. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Bella, Robin, Addison, and Roxanne, I do not own Michael Jackson even though I'm pretending that he's not a celebrity in this story. :D

* * *

Chapter 2

The first period bell rang and Bella was on her way to science class. This was the only class that her friends weren't in. Michael was though. She didn't know why but she was a bit nervous to see him today. I mean, she should be thankful since he practically saved her virginity, right? Well, she didn't know, but she shrugged it off.

She took her seat and waited for class to begin. Soon enough, the bell did ring and everybody was in their seats and quiet for the teacher.

"Okay, class, to start off the new month with a bang, we are going to be working on science fair projects," the class groaned. "With partners." The class then cheered, making the teacher, Miss Morgan, smile.

"I expect you to take your time onto these projects and not waste your time talking. Though, I do expect you to be done in about three weeks, only depending on the project. I will give you more time if you necessarily need it. You can work on your own, but I think it'd be much better to work with a partner. So, go ahead and start thinking."

So everyone did…except for Bella. 'Great….The class where nobody is my friend…' But she did notice Michael being alone as well, with his cute little glasses and being buried by his own thoughts while jotting down some notes.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…' She got up from her seat, bringing her books and purse with her and sitting down next to him. He noticed this and looked up, hesitantly giving a small smile.

"So, um…I was wondering if you'd like to be partners with me."

"For what reason?"

"Well, for one, you saved my virginity. Two, I really need a good grade and you're also the closest person I've got as a friend in this class, so…"

"I see…Sounds reasonable, I guess. Although, believe it or not, I don't think I'm doing anything major for this science project, but I'll make it good enough to get a good grade."

"Oh, that's fine! I'm horrible at thinking and making projects on my own so…yeah."

Michael chuckled. "Alright, well, do you know what a spectrum is?"

"It's like a band of colors, right?"

"Right, it's like a rainbow. See, what I want to do is create a spectrum through water."

"Really? You can do that?"

Michael giggled at her. "Yep, we can. It's quite simple actually. I'll explain more once we actually get into the project. For now, I'll just jot down some notes, okay? You can copy, if you'd like."

"Sure."

Bella scooted a bit closer so she could read what he wrote down so far. While she was writing, she noticed a nice smell coming off from him. Instead of writing down the actual notes, she highly blushed when she saw she wrote down her estimates on what kind of cologne he was wearing.

It started off with the notes then ended up with her guesses, like this…

_'To create a spectrum using water using a beam of light…Vanilla…French Vanilla…Coconut Oil, Aftershave…'_

She erased the estimates and got back into focus. But then she got caught into his capturing smell again. She tried to make her breathing shorter as she looked in his notebook and jotted down all the notes. By the time they were done, her face was all pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Your face is all pale."

"I-It is…?" She pulled out a mirror from her purse and gasped when she saw her face truly pale. "I wonder why…?"

"Have you not been breathing?"

Then it hit her. She noticed her face turned beet red now. She heard him snickering. "Shut up! I can't help it, you smell good…"

"Well, thanks then."

She smiled. Then she thought of something. "Say…do you know those guys who almost raped me last night?"

"I sorta do. They live right next to me. But I hate them, they have no respect for women at all. It's a good thing I saved you from them. They have raped women before. They literally don't stop until all three of those guys get a turn."

"To have..."

"Yeah."

"Until they…you know…finish?"

"Yeah."

"Ew…talk about major pregnancy. Well at least I'm on the pill."

"Heh, yeah…But are you really a virgin?" He asked, his voice much lower now.

"Yeah…I'm not like the rest of my friends, who have lost their virginity. I'm saving, you know."

He smiled. "Well, good. You're more likely to find the right person then."

She giggled. "Totally…are you a virgin?"

Just then, the bell rang. His face got serious and told her, "I'd rather not talk about that subject right now…Maybe later." He got up to leave and go to the next class. As well as Bella.

She stopped by her locker to get her books and binders for the next class. Before, Michael to her was this quiet person she'd known since middle school of 8th grade. She never really took notice of him until he started changing skin color, which caused major rumors in the beginning of freshman year. It never stopped and it was senior year. She could only imagine what he must be feeling right now.

But now that she was actually socializing with him, she wanted to break his shell more and more. What kind of special talents does he have? What does he like or dislike? Is he a virgin? Did he bleach his skin or what? So many questions unanswered, and she was also afraid she would scare him with those questions. But she wanted to learn so much right now…

She shrugged it off and was on her way to English.

It was now lunch time, and they were having pizza. Bella sat next to her friends, Roxanne, Addison and Robin.

"So, Bella, what are we doing in Miss Morgan's?" Robin asked after swallowing her first bite of the pizza. She had Miss Morgan next period.

"We're starting on science fair projects with a partner."

"Assigned partners?"

"No, you can choose."

"Oh, phew! Addison, you're my partner!"

"Haha, okay! So who's your partner, Bella?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

She stopped in mid-bite. Would she dare tell them she had chosen Michael as her partner? She gulped her food down finally.

"Um, nobody important really."

"Oh, come on. It's a boy right? Someone you like?" Roxanna urged.

"Well yeah it's a boy, but…I don't know."

"Oh, come on just tell us!" Robin impatiently asked, getting excited over this new subject.

"Well…before I tell you guys…I need this certain partner because…I'm not doing so well in science and…I needed someone smart so to help my grade…" She trailed off, seeing Roxanna's face turn bitter.

"Don't tell me it's that Michael kid. Bella, you know better than that! Grades aren't that important, jeez. It's senior year, who cares anymore?"

"Well, maybe I care! I'd like to get a decent job and not work at some greasy fast-food place."

"I'd like to work at Dairy Queen…is that bad?" Robin measly questioned.

Bella giggled. "No, Dairy Queen's a lot more decent. I know how you love your ice cream."

"Yay!"

"Whatever. I guess it is your choice, Bella. But please, whatever you do, don't fall for him. I guarantee you it will be the worst mistake of your life."

"I never said I fell for him, Roxanne."

"I know, but I'm just warning you."

"Alright." They all went back to eating, in a strange uncomfortable atmosphere.

Lunch was over, and for Bella, History was also over. She only had one more period to go, and that was music class, her favorite subject.

She dropped her books off in her locker and once she closed it, someone beside her said 'Hi.'

She jumped and turned around to see Michael. She sighed and chuckled with relief. "Michael, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll forgive you this time."

They both laughed. "Where're you heading right now?" Michael asked while walking with her.

"Music class. Well, choir. But I play the piano in there sometimes, and my teacher even brings in her guitar for me too."

"Hm, you play music. Interesting."

"Why is that interesting to you?"

"I don't know many girls who like to play instruments. As well as sing, too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Do you make your own music?"

"Yeah I do. Before I haven't even thought about it, but recently I do now."

"That's nice. I should listen sometime," he winked.

"Maybe. Well, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Certainly. See ya."

"Bye."

She stepped into the room and realized her heart rate has quickened since he had came by. What is this feeling? It couldn't be love…Roxanne just recently warned her about him, but…she couldn't help but notice…

How lovely his eyes and smile were. How calm his voice sounded. How he smelled so good. How his curls were so defined.

She realized she had never seen a man like him before. He certainly was unique.

* * *

Just to remind you again, Michael looks like he is from the BAD era okay? (: Review! I'll get the other chapters up soon. Happy Memorial Day, by the way! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Music class had ended and Bella again stayed late in school to play the guitar her teacher brought in for her after school. She sat on the chair and strummed the strings. She played a few small notes and then in a few minutes, she really got into the music. She was so into it that she started singing.

_Oh, a man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
High above, you can hear the church bells start to ring  
And as the heaviness, oh as the heaviness, the body settles in  
Somewhere you could hear, a mother sing_

She immediately stopped singing as she realized what just happened.

"Did you write that song?"

She turned around to see Michael, shocking her.

"Okay, are you stalking me or something?"

"No. I forgot something so I came back here and I just heard you."

"Oh…you don't take the bus?"

"No. I hate the bus."

Bella giggled. "Me too. Well, to answer your question, no…I haven't written that song…yet anyway. I don't know, it just came to me…"

"Sometimes your brain tricks you like that. You have words or thoughts stuck up in your head and you don't even know it until you let it out a certain way at a certain time. Obviously playing your guitar was the certain way," he explained, sitting next to her.

"Yeah…that makes sense, or it sounds like it makes sense. You are smart, after all."

He grinned.

"Can I ask you another question? If it's too personal, then you don't have to answer it. It's nothing like the virgin question, I promise," she asked.

"Okay…"

"Why did your skin change?"

"I have a skin disease. It's called vitiligo, and it causes the skin pigmentation to lose its color. It runs on my father's side. Unfortunately, I will become whiter than this, but hopefully not too soon. But as of right now, I do have vitiligo scars."

"Scars?"

"Patches of white skin on my body. Mostly on my chest."

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Michael…does it hurt?"

"It caused me to be a little insecure, yes. But it doesn't hurt. But I am allergic to the sun, which is why I carry an umbrella with me all the time."

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm okay."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I better be going."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that," she smiled wider at his generosity. Bella left the guitar by the teacher's office and the two left the school and started walking towards her house.

"What a nice afternoon," Michael commented, looking at the clouds and sky changing into warm colors. The clouds were orangey-pink and the sky near the horizon was a light purple-blue. To top it all off, there was a beautiful scarlet sun just on the horizon.

"Yeah, it is. Warm too. It's not like a sauna or something; it's just a nice warm feeling. Kind of like the feeling when you did something nice for someone and seeing their happy reaction makes you feel all giddy inside. You know?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a bit of chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I ramble a lot. It's a habit."

"It's fine. I actually like talkative people in a way."

"What do you mean, 'in a way,'?"

"Like, you can learn some things from talkative people sometimes. But there are just some talkative people where they just talk about their entire day or how amazing their hair is."

Bella belched out a laugh. "Nice one. Well, thanks. I think."

"You're welcome."

Like before, they got into Bella's neighborhood in just a matter of minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"How did you know my full name?"

"Well, teachers do say your full name before they ask you if you have a nickname, you know."

"Oh…well yeah. But why do you call me by my full name then?"

"Because Marybella is a unique name."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. It's a very pretty name."

She slightly blushed. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

'He's so polite…' She thought. She also noticed that the more he talked to her, the more he moved out of his shell. Maybe he just feels comfortable around her. Maybe perhaps he likes her…

No. She needs to listen to Roxanne. But who is she to listen to her when Roxanne had sex with over five guys? She shouldn't listen to her. She doesn't control her life.

He was just so irresistible. The way he looked, the way he talked, the way he made her feel, the way how he made her breathless and her pulse race.

She had to admit it. It was true. She was falling for him.

* * *

Oh dear, this is short, I didn't realize...BUT I'll get the next chapter up tonight! After I'm finished with homework! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunchtime came in school rather quickly today. Everybody took their lunches and sat down.

"So, how's science for you, Bella? Any regrets?" Roxanne sneered.

"It's fine, Roxy. You know, he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Oh, so you got to know him. Whatever happened to my warning?"

"Well, maybe I don't want to follow your warning. It is my life, after all."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't tell me what to do and what not to do."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll look out for myself this time."

"Whatever. Go ahead, be with that wacko, skin-bleacher, smart-aleck kid."

"_Don't call him those names!"_ Bella yelled, now standing up, causing everyone to look at her. She ran out of the cafeteria soon after, not noticing that Michael ran after her.

She dropped by her locker, sobbing in her hands. She felt a sudden warmness beside her, but she didn't care who it was anymore, just as long as it wasn't Roxanne.

"Honey, obviously if she's making you cry, then why are you friends with her?"

"I don't even know anymore. She always controls my life and tries to make the right decisions for me, when really they're the wrong ones. This time, she just went too far."

"What did she say to make you so miserable right now?"

"…"

"Marybella?"

She looked up to him with her tear stained, hazel-blue eyes. "She called you names that I didn't want to hear and obviously I made her mad because I wasn't following her warning."

"What warning?"

She was silent for a matter of seconds. She looked deep into his brown eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"She told me not to fall in love with you."

The walk back home was very silent. Michael always walked her home no matter what. He didn't want her to get hurt or raped by those guys.

He hadn't muttered a single word after what he heard from Bella. With it being so silent, they seemed to have reached their house in about five minutes rather than ten.

Bella didn't bother saying goodbye as she went up the steps to her house.

Finally, he said something. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

He saw her wearing a smile when she turned to face him. "Of course."

"How about tomorrow night, since it's a Friday?" He asked.

"Sure. Pick me up at seven?"

"Will do. I'll see you."

"Okay…bye, Michael."

He nodded and walked away. She entered the house, biting her lip as to not squeal in sheer happiness.

It was finally Friday for it has obviously been a long week, with projects and finals coming up. There were also tons of awkwardness in the air by lots of certain girls. Bella had just picked up her science binder and book for 1st period. When she closed the locker, she saw Robin standing right next to her.

"You know I'm going to support you 100% right?"

Bella was at first dumbfounded by this, but now she turned really happy and hugged her. "Oh, Robbie, you're the best!"

"No problem. Please don't call me Robbie though, that's a guy's name!"

"It can be a girl's name! It fits you too!"

"Since when can it be a girl's name?"

"Since now! Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got me a date!"

"No kidding! Really? With who? Michael?"

"Yep!"

"Aww! You guys are so cute!"

They both giggled. "Thanks. I gotta get to class. Hey, wanna sit next to me and Michael in lunch?"

"Certainly! I cannot stand being next to Roxanne and Addison now! They're so bitchy!"

"I know. But I'll see you in lunch, okay?"

"Kay kay!"

In science, Michael was talking more about the spectrum project, but Bella was just simply staring and listening to his sweet voice. Pretty soon, he took notice of what she was really doing.

"Stop staring at me and listen!"

"Noooo, you're so cute."

He smiled at her and whispered, "Save those comments for later, please."

"Why?"

"Because I told you so."

"Neh." She finally did listen afterwards but just kept drowning in his sweet voice.

School was now long over, and Robin was over Bella's house helping her pick out an outfit for her date.

"This is your first date, oh my god! This is so exciting!"

Bella blushed. She hated how this was only her very first date. When it comes to waiting, she really waits. She wanted to wait for the right guy to come into her life. She somewhat had a vibe that he might be the one.

"Oh shush and help me find an outfit or a dress. Nothing too saucy, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah. What about this one?" She pulled out a small cute polka-dotted dress.

"Nah. Too polka-dotty. Try to find a plain one, or maybe with a little floral I guess."

"Hm, okay. So you think he really likes you?" she asked, starting up a conversation while they were looking.

"I hope so. He's so nice and so polite and sweet. He's sorta cute too."

"Nuh-uh, he's either cute or not cute. No sorta's or anything."

"Fine, then he IS cute. Better?"

"Much."

Bella giggled. Oh, how she loved best friends.

"Ooh, how about this one?" Robin pulled out a pretty purple dress that looked like it went to her knees.

"Yeah! That's perfect! Thanks so much for pulling that one out," she cheered like a little excited child.

Robin giggled at this. "Okay. Do you need me anymore or…what?"

"I guess not. I'll call you after the date and give you all the details though, I promise."

"You better! I hope you have fun though. I'm sure he'll be very nice."

"I hope so. Well, I'll call you then."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

After she left, Bella got undressed and picked up the dress. But before she put it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face turned shameful. She wasn't very fond of her body. She always thought that her breasts were too big, a 36C. Her tummy was fine, and her legs she was a bit iffy. But she felt it was nothing to be in awe of.

She shrugged it off and put on the dress. Now she was much more satisfied. It was spaghetti-strapped and went down to her knees. It covered her bosom just enough to show barely any cleavage.

She put on black flip-flops and a black bracelet to top it off. She was not a big fan of makeup so she only put on a little lip-gloss. She straightened her hair and brushed it so it came out soft and shiny.

The time passed by quickly doing all of that and it became 7:00. There was a knock on the door and a doorbell.

"Coming!" she yelled out. She did a quick look in the mirror and rushed to the door, only stopping to regain herself. She opened the door to see a handsome looking man that goes by the name of Michael.

"Why, hello! I'm glad you came!" Bella greeted, showing a smile.

"Yes, you are," he smiled back. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you and you look very handsome!"

"Thank you." He had on a white t-shirt with a blue button shirt over it. The buttons were all unbuttoned except for the last three. He also had on black pants and patent leather shoes with white socks.

The two got into his car and started driving off to somewhere.

"May I ask where we are going?"

"You may. We are going to have a picnic under the stars or sunset on Strawberry Hill."

"Strawberry Hill, are you kidding me? I love that place! I used to go play there with Robin all the time when we were little."

"Really? That's good then. Yeah, I like that place too. It's really calm and it's such a nice scenery."

"I know, it's amazing."

Strawberry Hill was famous for its cherry blossom and apple trees. It was also covered with beautiful wheat fields and quite a few dandelions. It was also perfect for picnics because it was on a hill where you could see the sunset or sunrise, and it was simply a perfect place to see the stars.

They got there in about ten minutes, the place not being too far from Bella's house. They laid out the picnic cloth along with the picnic basket. Michael pulled out six sandwiches, three for each, two bottles of water and a box of strawberries.

"Ooh, strawberries!"

Michael teasingly pulled them away. "We save those for later."

"Oh, but why?" she whined.

"They're the dessert. Now hands away." He gently smacked her hands away from the strawberries and she made a pouty face. Michael just said 'no.'

The two were off to eating their sandwiches now. Michael finished his first sandwich and took a sip from his water.

"So, tell me something interesting about you. What are some of your goals or something?"

"Hm, well I made a list, actually. I don't have it with me, but I have it memorized. It was supposed to be my New Years revolution list, but that's way long over now, so it's now just my list of goals, especially in the summer."

"That's cool. Tell me some things from your list."

"Hm, well, I want a tattoo. Not a real one though, but like a long-lasting one. I want to be kissed in the rain. I want to actually have my first kiss. I want-"

"Wait, wait, you never kissed anybody?" he interrupted, being shocked by this new information.

Her face seemed embarrassed. "Yeah…I haven't. See, when I wait for somebody, I actually wait for the right person to do everything. I want the right one to be the first to kiss me, to touch me, to make love to me…" she was blushing to the point where she could have been mistaken for a sunburned lady.

"Aww, that is so sweet…"

"Shut up…"

"No, it is sweet! I know what you mean too, I guess. I mean, I wanted to wait for the right one, and I thought she was the right one, but…she wasn't."

"Oh, so…that's why you didn't want to talk about your virginity?"

"Yeah. But I'm all good now. I'm looking out more now."

"That's good. Um, next on my list…is to write a song. I'm in that process. I want to finish that song that one day after school. I want to be sung to. I want someone to tell me I'm beautiful when I don't look my best…"

"What do you mean, 'not your best?'"

"Like, if I'm in sweatpants and a large shirt or something."

Michael laughed. "I tried picturing that just now. I think you'd look pretty cute."

"Oh stop it," she giggled.

"No really. I pictured you in a large shirt with the Beatles on it and gray sweatpants."

"Oh boy. How'd you even know I like the Beatles?"

"I didn't tell you…but I'm psychic," he sarcastically said, trying to make it sound real.

She followed along. "Oh my god, really? Can you, like, read my mind right now?"

"I certainly can. You are imagining being in a pool of yummy strawberries and just eating them all day."

"…No, really, are you a psychic?"

"Was that really what you were thinking?" He asked, half laughing.

"Sort of."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you!"

Michael laughed and shook his head, taking a small bite from his sandwich. Bella smiled. She just loved everything right now. She didn't even know why she wanted to take Roxanne's warning. He was simply perfect for her; funny, sweet, polite, smart, etcetera. His looks were pretty handsome too. Even though he has vitiligo, his skin as of now suited him pretty well, as well as his beautiful curls and chocolaty eyes. His smile could make her swoon for hours.

And now she was on a date with him. Gosh, she felt as if Michael was a celebrity or something!

"Can I ask you something?" he started.

"Sure."

"Why are you friends with Roxanne?"

It actually took her a minute to think. "You know, that's a good question. Well, maybe because we were best friends around when 1st grade came. We always looked out for each other, we liked and disliked the same things, and more. But I've noticed that she started to take control of me since freshman year. I guess I just listened to her and…yeah. Plus, the real reason we became friends is because in 1st grade, my mom died of cancer."

"Oh…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…and then it was my dad in sophomore year. He died in a car accident."

"What? Both your parents are dead?"

"Yep…I took care of myself for the rest of my life, and I guess I still plan on doing that unless I get married or something."

"Wow, Marybella. I can't believe that…"

"A lot of people couldn't at first, it's okay," her voice cracked a bit.

"It's not okay."

"Well…no, it's really not okay. I've recovered though. I got my friends and…yeah."

He looked at her for what it seemed like the longest time. He studied her like a book and she was definitely not recovered. He obviously could read people like that.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Can we eat the strawberries now?" she asked, hoping to break the wall of silence.

Michael smiled. With that, he got the box of strawberries and opened it, and he ate one, pretending to ignore Bella. "Gosh, the sunset sure is beautiful."

"Michael…"

He popped another one in his mouth. "The clouds are all pink and stuff. So pretty."

"Michael."

"Oh, man that was a really sweet strawberry."

"MICHAEL!" she yelled, now jumping on him. She was on his lap. "Give me the box, come on."

"No." He protected the box in his arms.

"Come on…" she whined again, her bottom lip sticking out.

"That's not working on me," he told her, not showing any expression whatsoever for her whining.

"Please?" she tried so hard to make it sound like a child's voice.

He cracked a smile. "I don't know…"

"Pleaseeee?"

"Oh okay, here." He pulled out a nice sized strawberry and placed it on her lips. She smiled and took a bite.

"Mmm, those are so good."

He gave her another one before placing the box beside him, noticing a dandelion. He picked it off the ground and also placed it in front of her face. "Make a wish."

She giggled and made a thinking pose. Then she nodded and blew on it. The cotton flew off of the centerpiece, one by one. He smiled more, showing his pearly whites. She was just so adorable. Her pale skin seemed to glow from the red sunset. Her hair was also shining red, and it seemed so soft that he wanted to stroke it so bad.

He loved how she wasn't bone skinny, but she was skinny, like himself almost. She had curves to die for and she had such a beautiful smile. He felt himself falling in love with her as well.

His eyes traveled to her sweet lips, which had just finished blowing the cotton off the flower. She was looking at him as well. They were now like magnets; they got closer and closer until they connected.

And their lips did, into a tender loving, strawberry-flavored kiss.

* * *

There, much longer! Sorry I said I was gonna update this yesterday, but I had more homework than I expected, and I fell asleep right after. Finals are coming up. Ehhhh. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of strong language, and the next few chapters will have some content that is not so appropriate for a young-minded audience...If you have mature minds, then you may read it. I'll warn you again when there is a chapter or two with sexual content, don't worry, haha. (: This is not one of those though, just strong language in some scenes...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The date with Michael went absolutely splendid, obviously, because they had a nice talk and she had her very first kiss. Afterwards they watched the sun go down and looked at the stars for half an hour. They talked but about nothing important, just making chit-chat really.

She had just got dropped off at her house and she changed in her pajamas. She got the phone to dial Robin's number, but figured she'd do it tomorrow since she's a bit tired.

She sat on the bed, playing with her guitar. She hoped she could find more lyrics to that unfinished song she had started earlier that week.

And it did come.

_Then it's one foot then the other as you step out on the road,  
Step out on the road, how much weight, how much weight?  
Then it's how long and how far and how many times  
oh, before it's too late._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels  
walk me through this one, don't leave me alone.  
Calling all angels, calling all angels,  
we're trying, we're hoping, but we're not sure how…_

She pulled out her notebook and went on an empty page. She found a pen on her dresser and wrote the lyrics she had sung so far, from tonight and earlier this week.

She wondered why these kind of lyrics are coming up to her. What kind of significance did it have to her? Nonetheless, she still liked it. It was calm and sweet and something she could sing at a church or something.

She knew that her mom would have loved it. Her mom absolutely loved hearing her sing because she put her complete soul into it. When her mom first figured out that she had cancer, she'd call Bella from the hospital and tell her to bring the guitar and sing for her. She would sing types of songs like 'When You Wish upon a Star,' or 'Your Song.' She sang everyday to her mom until she died. That's when Bella would completely bury herself and her sadness into her music. She would play piano or guitar and play sad songs.

She would remember her dad yelling at her to stop playing music. Her and her father had a very vague relationship. One day her father was happy and would be in the mood to take Bella out for dinner or a walk in the park. Other days he would get drunk and hit her. Some days he would just be really silent. He was very confusing to her, but strange enough she loved him and was extremely sad when her dad died from the accident. She knew in a way he cared for her.

She placed her guitar down and laid down, now thinking about Michael. She only knew so much about him but yet she's totally in love with him. What is it about him that makes him so attractable to her? Were they meant to be? Was he sent to her?

She shook her head to shake the questions away as she was getting a bit of a headache. She rested her head on the soft pillow and closed to hazel-blue eyes.

She was just happy that someone like him came into her life.

The weekend passed by very fast unfortunately, but it was only days closer to summer break at least.

Bella had just dropped off her Reading supplies in her locker and picked up her Math supplies for the next class. As soon as she closed the locker, she saw Michael standing next to her with a smile.

"Michael!" she brightened, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, sweetie, you wanna skip lunch after this period?"

"What?" she chuckled. "You're serious?"

"Yes I am. They're serving tuna fish today and I'm pretty sure you forgot to pack your lunch."

"Ew, tuna? Yes, I would love to skip lunch today."

"Haha, okay. Meet me in the auditorium, okay? No one will be in there but us, I promise."

"Alrighty. What are we doing there then?"

"You'll see," he winked. "Get to class now. I'll see you."

"Okay, bye." She hugged him and went into Math class.

For what seemed like the longest time in math class, the bell finally rang and Bella simply rushed out of her seat.

She dropped off her supplies in her locker and rushed down to the auditorium. By the time she got there, the bell rang and she smiled once she saw Michael there.

She ran up to him and literally jumped on him to give him a hug. He laughed and twirled her around, making her squeal and giggle.

She gave him a kiss after, making him smile more. He sweetly kissed her back and they stayed there for a minute. They soon pulled away with a smile on their lips.

"You missed me a lot, didn't you?" Michael asked.

"Yes I did! Math class was so long, we had to do a study guide that was like three pages long for the damn final! The final itself is going to be five pages long! I think I may need your help…"

"Oh dear, you know, finals aren't that bad. They're most likely tests that you have studied this entire school year."

"Well, I know, but Math is my worst subject."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you. But let's just have fun now, okay?"

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"Come up here." He led her to the stage and helped her up, with him joining afterwards. "Okay, so you say want a long-lasting tattoo, right?"

"Yes…"

He pulled out a box from behind him and opened it, picking up a bunch of square cards with prints on them. He showed them to her. "Choose one."

"Are you serious? Okay, um…I like the…butterfly." She chose a pretty butterfly design.

"Air-brush or glitter?"

She giggled. "Glitter, please."

"Okay, and which color would you like?"

"Hm…what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Mmm, then I'll go with red!"

"Alrighty, and where do you want it?"

"Hmm…" she looked around her body and thought about it. She decided with this; She pulled down her cardigan along with her camisole spaghetti strap, pointing to the front of her shoulder. "Right here."

He looked in her eyes and smiled. He got out the supplies for the tattoo and scooted closer to her. He got out this white paint out for the glitter to stick on. He wet the spot first and blew on it to dry it a little. This gave her little goosebumps, hoping Michael wouldn't notice. He got the butterfly design paper, and started to tattoo her shoulder with the white paint first.

"So tell me…what made you so attracted to me?"

She smiled. "I guess it's just from the moment we became partners. You were so nice to me and I don't know…I guess I just…saw you."

"Saw me?"

"You know…people see you as…well, weird. I don't. You're just really smart. But then again, so am I. I think. But that's beside the point. I'm just one of those people who don't like to judge a book by its cover, or judge people before knowing them. But you're pretty cute…"

He blushed at her compliment. "Thank you. And thank you again for not judging me like others are doing. They just need to know the truth for why I'm changing skin colors or whatever. But really it's not that big of a deal…"

"I think it is a big deal to you, Michael…"

"Well…yeah, I guess it is. It did change me a lot. But really, I can't tell if it's for the better or for worse."

"Well, I'm going out with you and I think you're absolutely gorgeous. Does that sound like it's for the worse?"

He chuckled. "No, I guess not." He finished painting her shoulder and pulled out the red glitter and a makeup brush. He got some glitter on the brush and patted it on the paint. She looked at his face with a smile on her lips. She loved how he was all serious at first, but when he smiled, his whole personality seemed to light up. She didn't understand why anybody could find him weird. He was so polite and quiet and he didn't do anything weird at all, as far as she knew about him.

They simply just judged him by the color of his skin. This just so proves that the world is still a bit messed up.

"God, I'm really falling for you hard, Michael," she whispered after he finished patting the last of the glitter on her tattoo, now removing the design paper. His eyes looked up at her and saw that she was really serious about her statement.

He brought his face closer to hers and bruised her lips with his, making her skin tingle with ecstasy. His long fingers brushed her soft hair gently, from top to bottom. He loved how long her hair was and yet it was so shining and healthy.

With his other free hand, he stroked her bare shoulder, softly running his thumb across her now dry tattoo. He tenderly rubbed her smooth arms as if it were fragile. He then circled both his arms around her huggable waist, pulling her closer to him as if he didn't want to let her go, ever.

Soon he knew that he was falling hard for her too, and he truly wanted to be hers.

Sadly, that period was over and Michael and Bella had to break away from their intense kiss and go to their next class. She took her seat and waited for class to begin.

"Hey!" Robin greeted rather loudly, making Bella jump.

"Robin! You scared the death out of me!"

"Oops, sorry! Where were you in lunch? I had to sit next to Roxanne and Addison!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to pack my lunch today and I really didn't want to eat tuna fish, so I went with Michael to the auditorium."

"…And what did you do there?"

"Nothing too serious, Robin. He gave me a tattoo and we kissed for most of the period…but yeah!"

"Nothing too serious, huh? He gave you a tattoo? Lemme see!"

She pulled down her cardigan and strap to show her the glittery red butterfly.

Robin gasped, "So pretty! Wow…is that real?"

"No, of course not. It's long-lasting though."

"Ooh, okay."

Bella giggled at her friend. She was always so excited about every single detail.

Finally, school ended and Michael and Bella walked home once again, hand in hand. They simply just talked about how school went, besides their little get-together in the auditorium.

They reached her house, and before she went inside, Michael gently pushed her against the door, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her. She proudly kissed back and wrapped her arms around his small waist. They stayed like that for a couple minutes and finally pulled away.

Smiling, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Okay…" She smiled back and kissed his chin. He grinned wider and kissed the back of her hand before leaving.

Michael's house was actually the street next to Bella's, but he decided to walk a bit slower, thinking about today. He noticed it got a bit dark, so he picked up the pace a little bit.

When he got on his street, he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He rubbed his arms as if he were chilly and walked faster now.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise. He looked behind him and he saw silhouettes of three men, slightly larger than him. He knew who they were immediately.

"Could you please leave me alone, Dillon?"

"Naw, man. Not especially after you took my chances away of fucking a hot girl with a tight body."

"Don't even."

The mixed man, named Gavin, snickered and let out a snort after that. "I've heard around town that you're her man. What's up with that, man?"

"I happen to like her."

"Do you? Have you slept with her yet?"

"No. It's only been almost two weeks."

"What a shame. I can already tell she'd be great in bed. She's a screamer, ya know."

"Stop talking about her like that."

"Shit, and whatchu gonna do 'bout it? I don't care about your threat anymore, all I care now is beating you up and getting inside that girl's tight-"

Before Dillon knew it, he was on the concrete, the breath knocked out of him for a bit. Michael had thrown a punch at him before the other two guys grabbed him.

Dillon immediately regained himself back on his two feet. "Fuck no you didn't. Put him against the wall so I can throw punches at him easily." Michael struggled to free the grips of the two men, but it was no use. They had him pinned up against the brick wall.

"So, who's the strong man now, huh?" He stepped up close to him to the point where Michael could smell his rancid breath.

Michael growled. "Get off of me."

"So comes the same question. What'chu gon' do 'bout it?"

With his legs being free, he kicked him between his legs and elbowed the two guys hard, all groaning in pain, giving him a chance to run.

"Bastard! You come back here! Get him!" The two guys regained themselves before running to him, while it took awhile for Dillon to get himself back up.

"Should'a worn a cup…"

Michael ran away fast enough to hide in a dark alleyway. He took deep breaths and hid his face in his hands. "Ugh, god…why is this happening…?"

Soon he heard footsteps and tried to hide more in the shadows. He could hear them talking, though.

"Crap, where'd he go?" The mixed one panicked.

"I don't know. Man, Dillon's gonna kill us! Keep looking! Wait…what's that in the alleyway?"

"Oh…lookie here."

"Well, hello lil' Mikey. Look at you all vulnerable…"

"You guys rile him up…Ah, good," Dillon smirked as he came into the scene.

Michael was in huge trouble.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the little delay, I was a bit busy. School's finally over now! It ended yesterday, actually, so. I am READY for an AMAZING summer! How about you guys? :D

Oh, and the song that Bella is singing, I do not own it. It is sung by Jane Siberry. It's such a sweet and beautiful song. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A knock on the door was heard in Bella's house.

"Ugh, what the…" Bella tiredly got up and went to the door. She opened it, revealing a beat up Michael.

"Michael!" She gasped. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Those guys got to me…I'm fine…"

"Sure, that's why you have bloodstains on your shirt and bruises all around your arms," she sarcastically responded.

He showed a weak smile. "I guess I'm not fine…"

"Oh…Michael, get inside." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door. She placed him on the couch. "I'll be right back."

Bella rushed in the kitchen, turning on the sink to warm water while she got out a big bowl and a washcloth. She filled up the bowl with the warm water and put the washcloth in. She turned off the sink and carefully rushed back in the living room.

She placed the bowl down and squeezed some of the excess water out of the cloth, now placing it on one of Michael's big bruises on his arm.

"Ugh…I hate those guys…Must they hurt everyone?"

He chuckled. "Unfortunately, yes."

She wanted to cry right now. His voice was awfully low and quiet and not himself. He seemed so vulnerable.

Michael noticed her eyes getting glassy. "Hey – no crying," he whispered to her. "I'll be okay. Honest." He kissed her forehead.

A single tear fell out of her eye anyway. "Okay…I need to wash your shirt though…please tell me those bloodstains are just scratches and nothing too big."

Michael smiled. "They're just scratches. But can I just please wash it when I get home…?"

"No, I need to treat those scratches…"

"I'll just put a band-aid over them."

"Michael…"

He sighed. He was very insecure about showing his chest to anybody, where his Vitiligo shows the most.

"I know you're insecure about your skin disease…but I promise I won't say anything about it."

He stared at her, looking deep in her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. He gulped and sighed. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it off of him, handing it to Bella.

"Good. I'll put this in the washer after I'm done treating those cuts, okay?"

He nodded.

She placed the washcloth back in the lukewarm water and started treated a cut near his stomach. She couldn't help but notice that he had some abs showing. They weren't that noticeable, but up close you could see them. She then moved up to a cut on his chest. His shoulders were so broad as well his chest a little bit. She wanted to lay her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. To her, that may be the best lullaby of all time right now.

She moved to a cut near his ribcage and saw a vitiligo spot beside it. It certainly was turning white.

She felt his chest move up and down and he let out a sigh. She knew he was feeling uncomfortable looking at it. She focused back on the cuts now. She finished cleaning them up and got up to put the shirt in the washer. She came back in the room, sitting next to him.

"You feel a bit better now?"

"Yes and no."

She rolled her eyes. "Your shirt will be ready in ten minutes, god."

Michael grinned. His eyes tried to resist it, but they moved down to look at her body. She was wearing a babydoll nightgown with the color of light fuchsia. It was low-cut and it came up about three inches above her knees. The material of it was thin but silky as well. It also complimented her figure very nicely. He didn't know whether or not he should regret placing his eyes for even a second on her bosom. He quickly moved his eyes down, only to see her smooth legs.

She noticed this and tried awfully hard not to blush furiously. "Um, do you want me to change…? Is this too much for you?"

He shook his head. "No! Um…n-no. It's fine. I just never…um…" he trailed off, not knowing what he wanted to say.

She wanted to giggle, but instead held it back. She put a lock of hair behind her ear. It was really quiet for a couple minutes. The only thing that they could hear was the AC running and the washer. Occasionally they were checking each other out, but that was really it.

But now Michael had had it. He kissed her fiercely on the lips with one hand around her neck and the other around her waist. Bella placed her hands on his shoulders and took in the fiery kiss. It was so passionate and tender at the same time.

His lips were awfully soft and plump as well. He must put on a lot of chapstick to make them that soft. She sighed into the kiss with satisfaction and scooted closer to make the kiss deeper. She could taste him and he was delicious. He tasted of cream and cheesecake with strawberries.

She ever so softly moaned through her throat and she could feel him smiling into the kiss.

Before she knew it, both his hands were on her thighs and she was sitting on his lap while her arms were wrapped around his neck.

**XX**

Bella's eyes fluttered open as the first thing she met with was the harsh rays of the morning sunlight. She groaned as she quickly closed them back, turning away from the sunlight, hoping to see darkness on the other side.

Fortunately there was no sunlight on that side, but she was also met with a certain warmness.

She opened her eyes again and she saw Michael right next to her, with eyes half-open and smiling softly at her.

She was at first surprised but then she smiled back. "Hi Michael…"

"Hey…you sleep well?"

"I guess…but I don't remember falling asleep."

Michael chuckled silently. "Well, we had an intense make-out session, and then eventually you fell asleep. I carried you here to your bedroom and figured I may as well sleep here too…I hope you don't mind."

"No…not at all," she replied, stroking his smooth, still bare chest.

He sighed with comfort and closed his eyes, taking it in. He loved her baby-soft hands and how they felt so good against his skin.

Bella smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on his neck before laying her head on his shoulders, yearning to be in his arms. He soon got the message and wrapped them around her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She wanted to be in this position for as long as she could before having to get ready for school.

**XX**

Even though she had begged and begged him to stay at home because he was slightly recovering from his cuts and bruises, he said no. They did stop by at his house so he could put on a different outfit.

They walked to school together, hand in hand, and walking past a few students. But by now, everyone already knew that they were going out. Most people didn't care, some people thought it was cute, and few people thought it was sort of weird.

But nevertheless, they were inseparable.

After math class, Michael stopped by her locker right after she dropped off her stuff.

"Are we skipping lunch again?" she jokingly asked, even if she knew the answer.

"Definitely. It's fish sticks day and you know I'm a vegetarian and I know how you hate fish."

"Ugh, they're disgusting," she remarked, walking down the hall with Michael.

He chuckled. "Hey, the choir room is empty this period, right?"

"It sure is. Why?"

"I wanna hear you sing," he replied with a huge grin on his face.

Bella groaned. She really didn't let anybody else hear her sing except her mom and sometimes her best friend, Robin.

"Come on…I'll sing something to you in return."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll sing. But you have to promise you'll sing for me after, okay?"

"I absolutely promise."

They got into the choir room where fortunately, the teacher was off having lunch, and Bella sat down on the piano chair, getting ready to play. Michael grabbed a chair and sat down next to her, making sure to hear her.

She took a couple seconds on what to play and immediately she did think of one, so she started playing 'Imagine' by John Lennon. She played the beginning flawlessly and then she began to sing.

He listened carefully and with awe as she sang every note perfectly. She hit all the alto notes and the soprano notes very well. She was also a master at playing the piano. It seemed like she had been singing this song for all time.

She finished up the song and as she looked at him, she giggled from his look of awe.

"Wow. That was really good. Have you been singing all your life or something?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. See, when my mom was in the hospital, she'd call me and request me for a song to sing to her whenever I'd visit her. She always wished for the world to become as one, so 'Imagine' was her most requested. Unfortunately, that wish hadn't come true…yet, I hope."

"Yeah…when I get out of high school, I hope to help some part of the world to start off, you know…I'd like to give millions of money to charity and help them."

She smiled at him, thinking that was very touching. "Well, I'll help."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'd like to fulfill my mom's wish and of course many others wish to heal the world."

"Yeah…"

"Well, now it's your turn," she brought up, not forgetting his promise. "Which song would you like to sing?"

"Hm…do you know how to play the piano in the style of Charlie Chaplin's 'Smile'?"

"Oh my gosh, I love that song! Of course I do. Let me know when you're ready."

"Anytime I'm ready."

"Okay…" she cracked her fingers a little bit to stretch them out and started playing the song.

And then he started singing.

She almost stopped playing when he started, but she didn't. His voice was simply the most wonderful thing she had heard in her entire life.

His singing voice – she couldn't explain it. It was simply…she didn't know. It was beyond words. In fact, it was so beyond words, that she started crying. She felt his thumb wipe one tear away and then caress her cheek, but he didn't stop singing.

He seemed to sing with such passion and emotion. He seemed to really capture the song's real meaning behind it.

As he sang the last few verses, he sang with much more emotion, and he actually made her stop the piano and he sang acapella.

He held her hands and looked deep in her eyes, giving her a tender kiss, also wiping the stray tears away from her face as he sang the last line of the song,

_'You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just…  
Smile.'_

_XX  
_

**It was just yesterday, June 25th, 2010, that it has been exactly one year that Michael Joseph Jackson had died. I spent all day yesterday watching tribute videos and concerts. Nothing could stop the tears...especially when watching "This Is It". Michael Jackson, I simply cannot stop loving you. You were such a beautiful person with outstanding talent. You shared your gift with us and for that, we are very thankful. I miss you so much, Michael. Us fans all miss you. We love you from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you for being here on this Earth. Rest in peace.  
**

_With the love, with the love...L.O.V.E. With all my heart, I love you._**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** Near the end of this chapter, there is a bit of a love scene that isn't suitable for young-minded readers. The next chapter will include a written "sex scene", just so you know what's coming up. (:

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Unfortunately, lunch period was over and the two lovebirds had to leave each other for a bit.

Michael went to his locker to pick up his books for the next subject, and when he closed his locker, he was greeted by Roxanne.

There was quite a silence between them before he realized he had to go. But she stopped him.

"Why are you going out with Bella?" she finally brought up.

"Why are you talking to me?" Michael remarked, not wanting to see or talk to her ever since…that night.

"I just want to know why you're going out with Bella."

"Because I love her," he simply replied.

"Oh, what do you know about her?" Her mean voice came back again.

"I happen to know a lot of things about her…more than you could ever know."

"Sure. And she knows a lot more about you than I do."

His voice got more serious. "Listen. What happened between us changed me. I regretted it and I never wanted to do it in the first place anyway. But you just had to keep your so-called 'reputation.' But it's over with. You got what you wanted, so leave me and Bella alone and out of your life."

"Well, being her best friend, I gotta look for her and make sure she doesn't lose her virginity to you."

"Um, she almost lost her virginity one night, not to me. She didn't tell you? Oh, that's right, she can't trust you anymore."

"What? She almost lost her virginity? When! By who?"

"It's really not my business to tell you. But listen, you can't go controlling her life, alright? It's _her_ life, not yours."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"About us? No. I don't think I plan to."

"No, not about us…Your…"

"…Oh. No. I didn't…I would never…"

"So you'd rather just go ahead and wait to break her heart then? Take her virginity away and then leave her alone in the cold."

"I would never do that! I'm fighting it!..."

"Whatever. It is _your_ life after all." After that, she walked away, with the bell ringing.

Michael sighed.

**XX**

The walk to Bella's house was rather quiet. Just like when Michael found out Bella loved him.

"Michael? You okay?" she asked, worried by this.

He just looked at her. He shook his head no. "I have to tell you something…about Roxanne."

She made a scowling face. "What about her?"

"Please don't get mad…I mean, nobody really knows about what happened between us anyway, but I need to tell you…ever since she brought it up."

"Between you guys? Ever since she brought it up? What are you talking about Michael…?"

He sighed before he stopped his walking. They were right in front of his house.

"Sit down…I think you might have to," he told her, sitting down on the steps leading to his house. Bella sat down next to him.

"A few years ago, me and Roxanne…went out for a couple months," he started. "I'm not sure if you knew that, since you moved in here about two years ago, we weren't together by that time anymore…turns out she only went out with me because she was dared to."

"Figures…"

Michael chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, not only was she dared to go out with me, but she was in for another dare…" he sighed, feeling a bit heartbroken having to tell her this. "To lose her virginity by the end of freshman year."

Bella closed her eyes shut. She should've seen this coming in the first place. She heard a sigh erupt from Michael and hid her face in her knees.

"Unfortunately, I fell into her trick and I also lost my own. I highly regret it, and I don't know why I did it. I was young still, and I wasn't as smart back then, believe it or not. So I didn't really know what was happening. It just…happened."

"Oh…well, I guess it gives me more of a reason to hate her then."

"Marybella," his tone got more serious.

Surprised, she looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears. He scooted closer to him, holding her hand and looking straight into eyes.

"You know I would never treat you like that. I've changed a lot the past few years and I've looked up some information. I study people all the time too, not by just talking to them, not even by knowing them, but just by looking at them. I see you. You may look happy to most people on the outside, but inside you're hurting. Like I said on our first date, you're not recovered. It's gonna take some time. I can help you, though you gotta trust me first."

"But I do trust you."

"Completely?"

"Well, yeah, I mean…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I can trust you enough."

"Enough to do what?"

She blushed and ignored that subject by looking down. But Michael immediately knew what it was anyway. He removed his hand from her own and used it to lift her face up to meet his.

He pulled her into a deep, loving kiss and caressed her cheek with his thumb. The kiss was full of trust and love and it got deeper every second. Bella's hands were grabbing his collar from his red shirt and kept pulling him closer to her.

They were so lost in their embrace that they didn't notice that it got really cloudy and there was thunder in the distance.

They pulled away to see that there were gray clouds everywhere, and rain was just about to come down.

"Come inside my house, you're not gonna make it dry at yours," he offered, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her in. Just as they got in, it started to drizzle. "Told ya."

Bella giggled. She was still lost in the intense kiss they just shared. She didn't know how, but it was somewhat more passionate then the kiss they had last night, when Michael slept over.

She snapped back to reality and looked around inside his house. It sort of looked like her own, except decorated differently. It gave her a comfortable environment, yet she was sort of cold from the AC.

Michael noticed this. "Do you want me to turn the AC off? It gets really cold in here, I'm sorry."

"Um, sure. Thanks," she replied, rubbing her bare arms. She only had on a colorful striped tank top and shorts.

Michael went and turned off the AC, and then called out to her to come in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something, like, a snack or something…?"

Bella held her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and since it was fish sticks day in school, she avoided lunch with Michael. So she was basically starving.

"What do you have?"

He opened the fridge. "Let's see…I have macaroni and cheese I made a couple days ago, Yoplait Yogurt, pasta salad, coconut cream pie…"

She licked her lips upon the mentioning of 'coconut cream pie.' "That sounds good, the pie."

He smiled. "Coconut cream pie it is then."

After slicing two pieces of pie for both of them, he gave her a plate and a fork along with a napkin, with her thanking him.

"Do you wanna go down to the basement? We can watch TV or play some games. I have a Playstation and an SNES."

"Um, we can watch TV."

**XX**

After finishing up the pies, Michael turned on the TV, flipping through the channels to find something interesting, and eventually he gave up and left it on ABC Family, where 'Whose Line is it Anyway' was playing.

"A TEACHER? Honey, prostitutes make TWICE that money!" Ryan Stiles joked, making Bella erupt a laugh. Michael smiled at her. He loved to see her happy and smiling. He noticed that she was still somewhat cold, so he pulled a red, soft blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

She smiled at him and cuddled closer to him as well. He felt so nice and warm to her and she sighed with contentment.

Michael placed his lips on the side of her head and kissed her, also smelling her fruity hair.

**XX**

"I guess, a TERN…an ARCTIC TERN!" Colin Mochrie said in a sort of a funny voice.

"And what sound does an Arctic Tern make?" Ryan asked.

"…BACKSTREET BOYS!" Colin replied in a very funny voice, trying to sound like a bird, making Ryan and everyone else die of laughter.

Bella was one of those people and simply could not contain her laughter anymore. Michael couldn't help but laugh too.

The comedians did a few more skits and then the show was over, a different show coming on.

"Hm, what time is it?" Bella asked after ceasing her laughter.

"It's about 10:30."

"Seriously? We've only watched about five of those Whose Line shows…"

"I'm not sure if it was five. Maybe ten. I lost count, but whatever. It looks like it's still raining though," he observed, looking through the window and still hearing some thunder and raindrops.

"Oh, well…can I sleep over here then?"

"Sure…do you want one of my shirts, so you can be comfortable…?"

"No, I'm pretty comfy already. Thanks though."

Michael smiled and nodded. He kept looking at her and admiring her pretty features. He pushed her bangs back and kissed her on the forehead.

She looked at him after the sweet kiss and smiled. She leaned closer to him and soon their lips met.

Like before, the kiss got deeper by every second. Instead though, Bella's arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. Soon, she got on his lap and her hands were on his broad shoulders. His hands were placed on her thighs, just below the seam of her shorts.

Bella felt Michael's tip of his tongue lick her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly obliged and their tongues met in a dance.

This heated kiss lasted for minutes, and it was just now that Michael noticed her trying to take off his red button shirt.

He pulled away, the two breathing deeply.

"Let's take this in my bedroom…I don't want you falling asleep again and me having to carry you," he smirked.

"Is that a complaint?"

"No. I just don't feel like carrying, is all." Michael lifted her up in his arms anyway. "But you are an exception."

Bella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her upstairs to the main room and then up another set of stairs to his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, getting on top of her and kissing her again. Sometimes he'd pull away and place kisses on her neck. He placed his lips by her ear and he whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Completely?"

"Yes."

Michael looked at her straight in the eyes. She was not lying.

"It's gonna hurt," he was still whispering.

"I know."

"You know I love you, though."

Bella smiled, nodding. "And I love you too."

Michael wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her again with a love that Bella never felt before.

He picked her up so she was sitting down on his lap once again. His hands found his way on the hem of her shirt and lifted it off.

Bella was in a trance soon after he placed kisses on her chest above her black lacy bra. She knew in her mind and heart that tonight she was going to lose it to Michael.

And she completely trusted him and loved him with all her heart now.

* * *

**Just letting you know again that the next chapter, mainly in the beginning, will have a sex scene that is not suitable for young-minded readers. If you are either mature minded or at the appropriate age to read those kind of stories, you may continue. If you do not like those kinds of details, then just skip the scene,. (: Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this came a bit later than I expected. I'm working on some other stories and I had a busy month. But here it is, so you don't have to wait any longer! :D**

**WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS WARNING BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

**This chapter contains a sex scene, meaning the entire chapter. I know I said the scene will be in the beginning, but I didn't want to waste anymore time, lol. I will try to make it as gentle and not TOO graphic, but…I'm known for that. Lol. I will avoid smutty words like vag or penis, or anything related lmao. I'll use words like…'flower' or 'button' or whatever. Yes, I've seen stories where they use 'flower' as the womanhood lol. So just a heads up there. Sorry, this rant is very long but I wanted to warn you. Continue on now!**

**And if you don't like written sex scenes, then you need to wait for the next chapter. Sorry. D:**

**

* * *

**

Michael had just finished kissing her heaving chest and moved back up to her lips, softly biting her bottom lip. Once again, Bella attempted to unbutton his shirt, and she succeeded to do so with a few buttons. He helped undo the rest and he was left in his white shirt and sweatpants.

They stopped kissing for awhile and he rather just looked at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"You're so beautiful…" he spoke, snaking his hands around her back, undoing her bra and tossing it on the floor. "So beautiful. Don't you know that?"

She blushed and smiled, looking down now. She felt his finger bring it back up and she was met by his lips again. When they pulled away, she lifted up his shirt and threw it on the ground with the other clothing.

She loved seeing his body. Even if it was really skinny, he was still fit in a way and very healthy looking. She pushed him down, with him supporting himself up by his elbows.

She smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "You're beautiful too…I can prove it." Then she moved down to his chest and kissed every scar or vitiligo spot on it, making him smile like he had won a million dollars. When she saw that, she could've died right there.

She finished kissing the last scar as she went back up to his face and kissed him, as if she couldn't get enough of his soft lips. She felt his fingertips run across her figure, and then tugging on her underwear, moving it down a little. Then he gave her a chance to remove his pants, revealing black boxers.

Then he switched positions with her, with him on top instead. He kissed her neck as his fingers traced down her body again, this time slipping under her panties. He started to softly stroke her outer lips, then pushing his finger deeper so he could fondle her love button.

A soft moan came up from her throat that sounded like classical music to him. He softly nibbled on her neck as he inserted a finger inside her, making more moans erupt from Bella.

As he inserted a second digit in, he could feel how tight she really was.

"You're really tight…" he brought up, biting her earlobe gently. "I'll take this slow..._really_ slow," he teased a little, smiling.

She groaned quietly, but not complaining. She decided she'll follow along with Michael, and enjoy what is being given to her.

And right now, she really loved the feeling of his long fingers inside her.

For a few minutes, Michael either sped up or slowed down with his finger thrusting, and even sometimes rubbed her button a few times. All she could do was squirm and moan with pleasure.

Michael kissed her shoulders, neck, cheek, and then on her lips. His fingers stroked her G-spot for a few minutes, and then he went back to rubbing her clit and within a moment, Bella started to get a rush of adrenaline.

"Oh…Michael…d-don't stop rubbing there…" she pleaded quietly, as she soon went back to breathing hard. The feeling was getting really intense and she started whimpering and moaning loudly.

"You alright…?" he asked, knowing that the climax may scare her a bit. So he slowed down a bit on his rubbing unless Bella said to continue on.

"Y-Yeah…don't stop…" After that she let out a really loud moan that secretly turned him on.

Bella had reached the final stage of the climax. She gripped on the bed sheets, her body starting to tremble. She was lost in a reverie, feeling like she was hypnotized. She couldn't even moan, so she bit her lip and arched her back, as well as throwing her head back.

"Nnn…Michael…stop, it's too intense…"

He smiled and slowed down to a stop, now running his hands across her curves and kissing her lips. While doing so, he noticed that she was trying to remove his boxers. He helped her, and now they were both completely naked.

He carefully rolled himself on top of her, kissing her again while doing so. As he pulled away, he rubbed his face in her neck before whispering,

"I want you to relax…it'll feel better quicker if you do. I'll be gentle, don't worry, but I still need to you relax…"

"Okay…" her voice was shaking.

He placed his arms under hers so she could wrap her own around his neck. His head rested beside hers, snuggling in her hair, making her feel safe.

"I love you," he muttered, kissing her jaw line.

"I love you too…"

And thus he started to make his way in.

Her breathing became ragged, her heart racing. Her hands now rest on his shoulders, gripping them.

"Relax…"

She stopped breathing for a second so she could make it slower and deeper. His girth started to fill up her walls completely.

She didn't have her hymen because of bike riding, tampons, etc… Michael was aware of that though.

But because of her tightness, she was already experiencing some kind of tingling or burning feeling. She was well lubricated enough though, so she wasn't that much in pain.

He reached to the point where he couldn't go any further. "You doing okay…?"

"Mhm…" she nodded, kissing his neck after.

Seeing this, he kissed her neck back in return. Momentarily, he slowly thrust into her, his strokes long and soft. He started to take notice of her actions to see if she's doing okay. Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing raggedly but slowly. He looked at her and then he kissed her with passion, letting her know that she'll be okay.

He gradually started to thrust faster in her. He tried to hear of any noises that were related to any hurting sounds, but all she did was moan softly. When he was thrusting fast enough inside her, he pulled away. This gave her a chance to move her head to the side in pleasure. He placed his lips on her neck, sucking or biting it softly.

He then realized how good she felt inside…her walls hugging his girth in such a snug way…her wetness made him slide easily inside her…this made him moan deeply in bliss.

"Michael…Go deeper…"

He moved his hands to her legs, spreading them wider so he could get deeper at least a little bit. He also went a bit harder and she seemed content by his move. His head was still buried in her neck, whispering and moaning in her ear. It seemed like he knew exactly what to do or say to make her feel satisfied.

"_Marybella…"_ he moaned quietly. "You feel so good…"

"You too…"

Her wetness hugged his manhood every time he thrust into her, and it felt amazing to both. Now they're doing it as if they've done it before, but of course, with Michael still going a bit gentle. Her moans got much louder and they kept turning him on more and more. There was one time where he kissed her to muffle the moans because they kept giving blissful chills across his skin.

A few more minutes passed and this intense feeling started to build up inside Bella, as well as Michael.

"I…I think I'm…" she moaned before finishing with a struggled whisper, "_close…"_

"Me too…" his breaths were short.

He began to make his last thrusts inside her meaningful and passionate. This sent her into overdrive.

"Ah! S-So…good…Ahh…" She moaned out. Now she bit her lip to avoid screaming even though she still moaned quite loud through her throat.

His moans became a lot clearer and louder, and he placed his arms under hers again, gripping the bed sheets while doing so. He felt her orgasm provoke and that did it for him.

With one long moan, he released his seed into her.

Their orgasms were warm and rather exhilarating. After they finished, they embraced each other in their arms, snuggling one another.

She was smiling as his lips were all over her neck. "That was amazing…" he muttered in her ear.

"So amazing…I will never regret this night…never."

He smiled. "Good…me either."

He finally pulled out of her as he pulled the covers over their slightly sweaty, exhausted bodies. Facing each other, they were locked into a gaze of passion.

Bringing out his silly self, he pointed out, "You're gonna have to get some really heavy makeup to cover that love bite right there…"

Bella giggled. "It's your fault."

He smiled. "I know it is." He gave her a small kiss.

"I love you…"

"I love you more."

* * *

**TADA! lol. Yeah, I hope that wasn't too graphic...I hope you TRIED to read it, and if you DID read it, review! :D **


End file.
